1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of simple mechanical alerting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of simple mechanical alerting apparatus to provide information at the time of an earthquake.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In some areas of the United States, such as California, earthquakes are not only serious threats but also real causes of massive loss and destruction of human lives and properties. To the general public living in such areas, there are many earthquake related questions which need to be answered. For example, before an earthquake happens, one wants to know when it will happen. When an earthquake does happen, one wants to known the time of the earthquake and the direction of the epicenter. After a major earthquake, one wants to know the frequency of the small after shocks.
Unfortunately, not all the questions can be answered with precision. For example, modern science and technology are still unable to predict with certainty when an earthquake will happen. However, some major earthquakes are often accompanied by many small warning shocks. Frequently, after a strong earthquake, many small aftershocks will follow. Therefore, if one can be alerted by the small warning shocks, then extra precautions may be taken to prepare and protect life and property.
Timepieces such as clocks and watches are known in the art. However, not all timepieces maintain their proper functions when an earthquake happens. For example, many modern timepieces are energized by electric power. When a major earthquake happens, it is likely that the power will be cut off, thus an electric timepiece will not function. Other timepieces may be knocked off the wall or shelf or cannot be located in a hurry. In addition, when an earthquake happens, one only has time to take a quick glance and some timepieces are not large enough for such purposes.
There is also no simple and inexpensive apparatus on today's market which is designed and built for average households to provide an auditory alert for small warning shocks or aftershocks and to indicate the epicenter when a major earthquake happens. It is very desirable, particularly in the areas where the risk of having strong earthquakes is high, to have a multi-function earthquake alerting apparatus which can provide an auditory alert for small warning shocks and aftershocks, inform someone of the exact time of an earthquake, and indicate the direction of epicenter of a major earthquake.